


Learning Anew

by Scented_Candles



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, jealous!Haru, makoto/others, mild haru/rin, sousuke is a good friend to makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scented_Candles/pseuds/Scented_Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds his dream but instead of going to Tokyo with Makoto, he joins Rin in Australia. This is the story of what happens to Makoto next. He's always been in love with Haru. Now he has to learn to let go of that love and and finally concentrate on loving himself. In a new city, with a new set of friends made up of new people and old acquaintances, Makoto finally finds out how it is to live for himself without Haru beside him. How will Haru react?</p>
<p>Or the story where Kisumi is Momoi Satsuki's cousin and he drags both Makoto and Sousuke into the world of Kuroko no Basket. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Anew

On their final year of high school, Nanase Haruka finally found his dream.

It came as no surprise to Makoto that said dream involved swimming.

What made it painful however was that the path Haruka chose to achieving his dream led him to Australia – with Rin and away from Makoto.

Was Makoto surprised about the choice? No, not really. When one lined up the events of their lives, that outcome seemed to be the most logical conclusion. After all, hadn’t Haru stopped swimming for Rin? He had also gone back to swimming the very same year that Rin made an appearance.

During their second year, Makoto had witnessed first hand how devastated Haru had been at the thought that he could no longer swim with Rin. Their confrontation had been explosive, intense and so intimate Makoto had chosen to keep himself away, had turned his eyes aside, because he felt he didn’t have the right to see them both so raw.

And that time when he almost died after the storm during their island practice, he had woken up to see Haru looking at him with liquid eyes filled with worry and he’d thought that it was time to bare his soul and tell his best friend the truth about his feelings.

_It’s meaningless without you._

How can he make it any clearer?

It wasn’t something a male friend would say to another male friend, not in their culture.

Everyday he’d been trying to say it – I love you – in all the different ways he’d seen his parents express their love.

Haru had looked startled when he’d confessed his feelings, and then at a loss, and after that Nagisa had arrived with Rei in tow and Makoto’s words went unacknowledged, never to be discussed or brought up again. And he had waited for Haru to bring it up. He never did.

Makoto figured it was Haru’s way of saving their friendship. How would they survive an acknowledgement and then an outright refusal of Makoto’s love? Things might become awkward. Makoto knew how much Haru hated change.

And so he let it be, watched Haru get ever closer to Rin and decided to just move on and plan for his future because the person he was becoming – watchful of Haru’s interactions with others, and secretly hurting and jealous and starting to feel resentful – was not someone he wanted to be.

Of course he still looked out for Haru, wanted him to find a dream of his own. However, once again it was Rin who proved instrumental in pushing Haru to change. Makoto had tried but failed. When he’d tried to breach the subject, Haru had become defensive and they had fought and exchanged hurtful words culminating in Haru running away from him in anger. Makoto had called Rin then and suggested that Rin take Haru on a trip.

Makoto didn’t know what happened in Australia exactly, or how Rin even managed to drag Haru off to some far-away, foreign land (isn’t it just like Rin to succeed there too?). The ticket to Australia had been expensive but it was worth it in the end when he saw Haru come back with a light in his eyes and the declaration that he had found his dream at last.

And now here Makoto was seeing Haru off with Rei and Nagisa while Sousuke stood with Gou and Rin’s mom as they bid the redhead goodbye. It was a bit of a whirlwind and Makoto barely remembered anything outside of the ache in his chest because he was so proud of Haru, so happy for his friends, and hurting for himself.

“So, you let him go just like that huh?” Sousuke asked as Makoto watched Rin and Haru disappear inside the boarding area. Makoto was so surprised to find that Sousuke had moved beside him that he didn’t really understand the question. When he did though, his green eyes met teal ones and he smiled. “Of course.”

_Rin can offer him his dream, Australia, freedom, the world… sights he’d never before seen._

_What can I offer Haru but my outstretched hand?_

“Rin and Haru will accomplish great things together,” Makoto said with absolute certainty.

Sousuke scoffed and raised a hand. For a moment, Makoto thought the taller boy would cuff him in the head but the hand landed on his shoulder. “Let’s go then Tachibana,” Sousuke said, giving him a firm nudge towards the exit. “It’s a long way back to Iwatobi.”


End file.
